The Last Petal
by DeadlyDixon
Summary: Woodbury resident, Rain Finnish, feels like there is something wrong. Something she can't explain. When she goes out to find it, she's horrified at what she finds. (Dedicated to SnarkVenger)


_ She was a delicate flower. Nothing left but a single petal._

She had a sinking feeling in her stomach as she realized that this food run might have gone horribly wrong. Rain didn't leave the safety of Woodbury until she knew for sure that this feeling wasn't just a feeling, What if she was wrong and it could have been a shiver; a passing moment.

No.

The feeling stayed with her. She felt the need to leave and now. Sliding her boots on, the woman grabbed one of her knives and looked for a way out without being detected.

_ Her husband, dead. __**The first petal fell.**_

Out there in the world for the first time in ten months, she recalled being on her guard, heavily as she started to run. The nearest town was about a mile, but her heart was set on going. Her mind was racing with these feelings. What could have gone wrong? Why was this sense so strong that she had to go find it now?  
><em> Her mother and daughter had both turned.<em>_** Two petals plucked.**_  
>Rain's feet would carry her the half the mile point toward the city, walkers dead ahead of her. Three, no more than that. She pulled her knife and fluently stabbed the two before her in the head as the third caught her by the arm and yanked at her to bite. She whipped around and broke its arm, stabbing it in the face. Rain didn't stop for a breath. She didn't wipe her blade; her feet picked up where she left off heading for the town.<br>_Whatever this is, I hope my heart is wrong._

Her breaths were short and slow as she made an attempt not to panic before she found out what the pit of her stomach felt over this feeling. Why was it getting worse? Why can't these feelings just stop now?

_ Her father turned shortly after her daughter..__** Another petal falls.**_

Finally, she reached her destination, looking over the city. The team that Philip had sent out was no where in sight. The truck was gone, so that meant they were home… So why can't I leave? Why am I still here?  
>Rain felt her body carry her into the town, further and further, the sinking feeling just pulling her in like a vortex. Something was here. Something kept the woman in the city and it wasn't a pleasant feeling. She took a few steps forward on her own, taking control of her own body again.<p>

Crack. Snarl.

Walkers. There are walkers here. The grip on her knife increased as she tensed and readied herself to take them on. A small gathering emerged from a dark ally way and aimed for her. She grunted and pulled the knife up to attack.  
>One.<br>Two.  
>Three.<br>_ But I know there's another. Why don't I like the feeling of this?_

The woman walked around the corner and she faced the one man in her life that she would have given her life for. Her breath hitched as she looked at him. The beautiful shade of blue had gone and had been replaced by a cold white. She couldn't… It was hurting her to see him like this, her heart racing.

_ Not Merle. Not him!_

Rain's arm shook as the man she had cared for… no loved snarled, approaching her with his arms stretched out at her. She was nothing to him now. She wasn't a pain, she wasn't annoying, she wasn't the bitch that had talked shit about his brother.

_ She was food._

Her feet seemingly cemented to the concrete, she brought her knife up and paused. "I'm sorry.. Merle.. I'm sorry… You were… everything if not more." Her heart raced, feeling the black hole grow in her heart, tears streaming down her eyes as she looked up at him. His eyes. The shade wasn't the same and he just wasn't Merle anymore. Why hadn't she had enough time to get to know him? Was this punishment for not being strong enough? If so, it was cruel.

She pulled his pistol from the holster before lifting the knife up and stabbing him in the head before the man could bring her down with his own weight. Rain watched the body of the man she loved fall at her feet.  
><em>Merle, you meant so much to me.. even though it was never said.<em>  
>Her hand shook, pistol in hand.<p>

_ The very last remaining petal of this delicate flower had fallen. She was __**no longer strong enough**__ to go on._

Rain's hand lifted up, pistol tucked in it as she pointed it to her own head. She couldn't see herself going on. Not without him. Merle was the very ground that kept her on this fucked up world and he had been taken away from her. Taken.  
>Shattered glass fell as the bullet hit the window of life.<br>Her eyes came down to Merle's body, looking at him, his perfect blue eyes lodged within her mind. No matter what, his eyes were always an escape. "I love you."

_**Bang.**_


End file.
